Happy Halloween for South Park
by XQuietDreamsX
Summary: This is a yaoi, multi chapter! It's about the boys at Wendy's Halloween party having fun. But after the arrival of old friends, things get heated! Sorry, first Chapter is super short, But they get longer :
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Kyle yelled when he got into Eric Cartmans home.

"Shut up. Halloweens tomorrow idiot!" Cartman told him.

"Yeah,Whatever fat boy." Kyle said. He sat down next to the now 16 year old Stan.

Tweek twitched like usual.

"Gah!I hate Holidays! So much pressure!" he yelled.

"God. Put down the coffee for once." Cartman said.

Kenny came from the kitchen and sat in the couch,right on the arm of the chair. He turned on the TV.

Terrence and Phillip was on. The boys still enjoyed the sickening humorous show they had loved when they were young.

"Yay!" Kenny yelled through his coat. He was less muffled,more easy to understand. But he still didn't like to take off his hood.

As they watched,the doorbell rang. Tweek got up and answered. There was Wendy standing there.

"Oh hello Tweek! Just came by to see if you boys were coming to my party tomorrow. Everyone is going but I wanted to make sure." She said,smiling.

"Car-Cartman! Are we?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah idiot! Hey Wendy. Put us down for being there!" Cartman yelled.

"Oh! Great! Can't wait to see you all!" she said as she walked to the next house.

Tweek closed the door and sat back down,twitching as he went.

After the show was over,it was 8:00 PM. Kyle and Stan had to leave,so Tweek decided to come along. Kenny was staying with Cartman because his parents kicked him out for a few weeks. Cartman and Kenny stayed up playing video games for a while before Kenny fell asleep. Then Cartman decided to go to bed too.

When morning came along,or more as the boys woke up at 12 PM,Kenny and Cartman went to the kitchen and ate some cereal.

"Damn I'm hungry.." said Cartman.

" You always are.." Kenny said.


	2. Chapter 2

It was 6:00 PM,so the party was starting. Kenny walked in with his costume,it being Neo from the Matrix. He saw Kyle and Stan in the living room. Kyle was dressed as Light from Death Note while Stan was L. They raised their plastic cups to Kenny when they saw him. Kenny waved back. When Kenny turned around, there was Eric Cartman. He was wearing a Nazi uniform. Kenny just rolled his eyes. Eric walked up to Kyle in the kitchen.

"Hey Jew-boy." he said, leaning against the counter. He smirked.

" What do you want Cartman?" Stan asked.

" Shut up Stan. I'm just wondering why you two are handcuffed together. Sadistic much?" he said.

" No. Actually, it's for our cosplays." Kyle said.

Cartman was playing with them, trying to make them mad.

" Whatever. Hey, Wendy!" Wendy was walking downstairs through the kitchen in her cat suit.

" Yeah Eric?" she said innocently.

" Is Butters or Craig coming over?" Cartman asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! They should come any moment now... Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys! You remember a few years ago when our moms started a war with Canada?"

"Yeah." They all said.

" Well, remember that Gregory kid that I was dating?"

" Yah. Wait, the kid who kept bragging about being from Yardale and a 4.0 grade average or whatever?" Cartman asked.

"Yep! That's him! Well, I talked to him a few weeks ago, and he said he would come over tonight! He said that he was bringing an old friend... Some French guy or whatever. He's not wearing a costume. Neither is his friend. So they should be easy to spot. When I Skyped with him he really hadn't changed." Wendy said.

" Oh cool! Well we will look out for him! See ya Wendy!" Stan said.

" Oh Thank you! I'll be with BeBe in the living room if you guys wanna talk or whatever." She said. Once she left, the boys went back to talking.

" That Gregory kid... I hate him." Cartman said.

" Shut up Cartman. Maybe he's changed." Kenny said, this time not muffled by a coat.

" Yeah. Maybe he has a 4.5 grade point average." Stan said

They all laughed. They were alone in the kitchen. Kyle went to the punch to refill his cup, dragging Stan with him. When they came back, Cartman looked confused.

"What's up?" Stan asked.

"Nothing... It's just... I don't know. I have a feeling I know who Gregory's bringing but I can't figure it out..." Cartman said.

" Well, I don't know dude. Hey, I saw Tweek and Butters come in. I'll bring them over." Kyle said.

Token passed through the kitchen to get some water before leaving again. He was dressed in an 80's suit. He wore an Afro. He said he was Undercover Brother.

When Stan and Kyle returned, they had Tweek and Butters. Butters was dressed as Scott Pilgrim, While Tweek was a ninja.

" Hey guys." Kenny said

"Oh hi Kenny... You aren't muffled." Butters said

"Yep. I know, I only take off my hood on certain occasions." Kenny said.

Tweek was twitching. "Car-Cartman! Why are dressed as a-a Nazi!" He asked. He didn't stutter from fear, but it was the way he always talked.

" Because I freaking can." Cartman said,

" Craig is here. He got here a few minutes ago." Kyle said.

"Oh cool." Kenny said.

They talked for a while. Then they heard the doorbell.

"Wendy! I got it you guys keep partying!" Cartman said.

" OK Eric!" She said.

Everyone went back to partying. Tweek and Butters left in the crowds of people. When Cartman opened the door, he saw Gregory standing there, with an orange button up shirt and brown pants. He was standing next to a teen who looked very dirty. He had shirt brown,messy hair. He had a shovel and some rope with him while smoking a cigarette. He had on a dark green t shirt with brown baggy pants and army boots. He wore fingerless leather gloves to top it off. Cartman widened his eyes. He quickly ran into the kitchen. Kyle then stood in the doorway.

"Oh Hello Kyle. Hello Stan. Nice costumes. I love the handcuffs. Where is Wendy?" Gregory asked.

"Hey Gregory! Great to see you! Wendy's over by BeBe in the other room" Kyle pointed to the left.

"Thank You." Gregory said. " Come on Christophe."

The dirty teen walked with Gregory. Stan and Kyle went back to the kitchen. There they saw Cartman leaning in the counter with his head in his hands.

"What's up Cartman?" Kyle asked.

"Crap... I knew it was going to be him... I just knew it..." Cartman said. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Be who?" Kenny asked.

" That French dude... It's Ze Mole... Remember? I let out the guard dogs on him?" Cartman said.

"Dude, That was years ago. I'm sure he's forgotten it by now. I mean hell, we forgot about it. Well, about him anyway." Kenny said.

Cartman shook his head.

"No Kenny it isn't that easy. I freaking killed him you idiot! Kyle remembers too. I know he does. The only reason he's still alive is because of you. You died for all of us." Cartman told them.

Cartman had a good point. Kenny had died for them. He came back of course. He always did. He deaths weren't as constant. More of a once of month. Sometimes once every two months. He actually died a few weeks ago, so he was fine. Kyle bit his lip. He did remember Ze Mole dying in his arms. He remembered his so called "Last Words".

"Well, he can't be as mad anymore right?I'm sure your fine. Sides, he isn't gonna hurt you now. Not in front of Wendy and the others." Stan said.

" You better be right..." Cartman said.

Craig came in. He was dressed as Death the Kid from Soul Eater. Stan opened his mouth to say something to Craig but he was given the middle finger. He quickly walked out after getting some food. The boys turned when Wendy came into the kitchen and opened a cabinet. It had liquor in it. Plenty of bottles.

"Hey boys! Want some?" Wendy asked.

Although they were all way too young, they said yes and got some. It was little, not much. The boys turned when they saw Gregory and Ze Mole walk in.

Gregory looked at their drinks.

"I can't believe you guys are drinking! Whatever. Anyway, Kenny,Stan,Kyle, I want to talk to you guys for a bit." He led them into the living room.

It was just Cartman and Ze Mole.

"So... How are you?" Cartman asked nervously.

"Shut up. I want to talk to you." He said in a French accent.

He quickly grabbed his shovel and used it to shove Cartman against a kitchen wall.

"Dude... What's going on?" Cartman asked.

Ze Mole stared at him.

"I still haven't forgiven you. Traitor. Where is the nearest bedroom? We need to talk in private." He said.

Cartman told him where. Ze Mole grabbed Cartman and pushed him. He had the shovel pointed at his back in case Cartman tried to move away. When they got to the room, it was Wendy's parents room.

"Perfect. We're alone?" Ze Mole asked.

Cartman nodded his head. It was true, no one else was even up here. Ze Mole smirked and used the shovel to shove Cartman unto the large bed.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Cartman asked.

"Re-fucking-venge." Ze Mole said.

He quickly tied Cartman using his rope against the bed. Cartman was stuck, unable to move. Ze Mole jumped unto Cartman. He smashed his dirty lips on Cartman's. Cartman struggled, but it was useless. He couldn't move. He had to take it.

"You really shouldn't have let those guard dogs go. I really hate the fucking guard dogs." Ze Mole said. He quickly ran into the master bathroom and grabbed a razor blade. He jumped on Cartman and removed his shirt.

"You slimmed down... Well, not really. What did you lose? 10 pounds. You certainly didn't gain." he said.

"Shut up!" Cartman yelled.

Ze Mole took of his own shirt and set it on Cartmans right. He took the razor and began to cut Cartman. Cartman began to scream. Ze Mole rolled his eyes and gagged Cartman using some his extra rope. Cartman was greatly muffled. Ze Mole kept carving. Cartman closed his eyes, no even daring to see the blood running down his chest onto the shirt next to him.

"Hold still!" Ze Mole said as he cut. When he finished, Cartman looked down. On he chest was carved "Property"

"What the hell!" Cartman said, muffled.

" Just representing my property. You ARE mine now you know. So I can hurt you all I want. Tis is gonna be fun. Just wait." he said.

Cartman struggled and struggled. He couldn't break free. The door opened and in came Gregory. He just stood in the doorway,smirking. He moved toward the two.

"Wow... You know. Christophe doesn't forgive easily. Your lucky this was all you got. Once I made him mad and he did much worse than just the scarring.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. That was a lot of fun for both of us." Ze Mole said.

Gregory laughed.

"You know, I pity you so much. But I'm ashamed to say that we can't let you go so easily." he said. He walked out of the room and came back in with Kyle and Stan still handcuffed, but shirtless too with scars randomly placed all over them. On their arms a bit too. Ze Mole grabbed them and shoved them in to the bed. They landed on either side of Cartman, their chains smashing onto Cartman's chest. Gregory ran back out and they could hear him yell.

"Stop struggling! Oww! Don't bite me you animal! You get here now!" Gregory dragged in Kenny, with a shirt and handcuffed. He had a chain around his neck too, which Gregory was pulling him by. Kenny's wig was off, as was Kyle's. Stan hadn't worn a wig. Kenny was struggling. He was thrown onto the bed next to Stan on Cartman's right.

"Have fun..." Ze Mole said. He put his shirt back on and grabbed everything. He quickly untied Cartman then handcuffed him to the bed post. Gregory dimmed the lights and closed the door, locking it. It was just the four boys. 


	4. Chapter 4

"This sucks." Stan said.

Kyle and Stan had another pair of handcuffs on, one connecting their other hands, and another pair handcuffing their feet together.

"Where the hell did they get all these handcuffs?" Kenny said. His hair was tattered and messy, he looked like he had put up a good fight.

"More so, how did Gregory over power three of us?" Stan asked.

"I don't know... What time it Kyle?" Cartman asked.

Kyle turned to the clock slowly.

"It's 8:30... The party ends at 4:00, so we have a few hours to get out of this mess." he said.

They all were silent. Kenny tried to get up but he was unable to because of his restraints keeping him on the bed.

"Well... What can we do? We can't get up and we don't have any keys anyway." Stan said.

Kenny tried again to get up, and his head fell onto Stan's. Stan lightly said oww. They were there in silence until the door opened. It was Ze Mole.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." he said. He grabbed Cartmans hat from his costume and placed it on Kenny's messy head. Kenny beared his teeth at him. Ze Mole just laughed. He turned off the lights. It was darkness. Then, Stan felt his head being picked up by his messy black hair. Kenny yelled some profanity. But Kenny felt his head being grabbed and something smashing on his lips. They all realized that Ze Mole had forced each other to kiss. After a minute, they were let go,and fell back on the bed. Ze Mole left, and once again it was just the boys.

"Stan!What happened!" Kyle asked.

"... I just made out with Kenny." Stan said.

Cartman began to laugh. They couldn't see but they knew it was Cartman.

"What's so funny? You don't think I can kiss?" Kenny asked.

Cartman kept laughing. Kenny got up a bit and landed on Cartman. He yelled as Kenny landed on his scars. Kenny put his lips on Cartmans. Cartman shut up.

"Kenny... What are you doing?" Kyle asked.

Stan and Kyle were silent when Kenny didn't answer. They heard a small noise.

"Kenny..." Stan said. Kenny didn't answer. Kyle and Stan were silent for a minute before hearing a small moan.

"Kenny!" Kyle yelled

"Dude! You guys making out on top of us isn't cool! Stop it now!" Stan said

The two boys stopped hearing any noise.

"Sorry dude..." Kenny said.

"Yeah.. But who cares you guys are gay!" Cartman said.

Kyle began to yell at Cartman, while Kenny began to laugh. Stan lightly laughed too.

"We are not gay dude. But you and Kenny..." Stan said.

Cartman got mad and was about to yell when he felt someone over him. Stan felt the chains picking him up. He felt something lightly meet his lips. His eyes widened a bit before they closed. He felt the chains wrap around him.

"Kyle...?" he said.

Kyle's tongue slowly met Stan's. Stan could hear Cartman groan and Kenny laugh lightly. Cartman mumbled about Stan and Kyle having sex on him. Kenny smiled and kicked Stan, causing both Kyle and Stan to fall on the floor next to the bed. Kyle fell on top of Stan, but the boys didn't let up. Cartman and Kenny could hear some unzipping. Kenny laughed.

"Go at it Kyle!" he yelled.

Kenny smiled at Cartman. He slowly got up, and after many tries finally got on to Cartman.

"Ke-Kenny?" Cartman stuttered.

Kenny shushed him. Kenny slowly bent down to kiss Cartman, and Kenny was in full control because of Cartman's extreme restraints. After a long time, They heard Stan and Kyle scream. They screamed for about 30 seconds before dying down. Cartman and Kenny didn't hear anything after that.

Stan had screamed for 30 seconds before stopping. He fell down on the ground, taking Kyle with him. Stan had given Kyle his pants back and Stan had his. They were going to put them back on when they got out of the chains. They were silent for a bit. They realized they could here some moaning coming from the bed above them. They heard a sort of shuffling. Stan tried his hardest not to laugh. He bit his lip. Kyle heard Kenny's breath get heavier by the minute. Then they both heard Kenny scream for about 30 seconds too. Cartman yelled for a few seconds. They heard a thud in the bed.

After Kenny's screaming and Cartman yelling, Kenny landed with a thud on the bed. He felt his neck chain being picked up by Cartman and being pulled up. His lips were met with Cartmans for a brief few seconds. Both the boys pants were flown onto the bed. Kenny got his on, while Cartman wasn't able. Kenny tried to undo the handcuffs, but it wasn't working.

"Ky-Kyle... Can you undo any chains...?" Kenny asked, out of breath.

The room was almost silent. They could hear the radio blasting out music. Kenny could recognize the song as House Party by 3OH!3. He heard slight shuffling.

"No Kenny... Well,wait a minute. Stan, get up." Kyle said.

The two boys managed to get up. Kyle put both the chains connecting him to Stan against the bed post. Kyle pulled with all his strength.

"God damn it... Why does this always have to happen to us? I mean seriously. We have to go through..." he struggled and groaned at his failure to break the chains. "...So much crap. Hey Stan, when I begin to pull, I want you to pull too."

"Uh,Kyle. I can't see." Stan said.

"Yeah I know. Just go with it. When you feel a pull, you pull back too. This way we can try to break the handcuffs with the bed post." Kyle told him.

They pulled back with all their strength. They broke the one handcuff, but that was all they needed. Plus after this they were going back down to the party. Cartman heard a handcuff break in half.

"You got it?" he asked.

"Yep." Kyle said. " What we need to do now is find the light and turn it on."

Kyle and Stan broke the chains on their feet. They then put on their pants

"Wait dude! Undo my handcuffs first!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle sighed, and so he dragged Stan along using the felt around for the handcuffs in the darkness after making it to Cartman.

"Woah! Hang on now! Don't be touching me there!" Cartman said

" Are you freaking kidding me? Dude, after what we've just done you won't let me even touch you... Sides I can't see." Stan said.

He reached the small handcuffs. He grabbed the chain and pulled as hard as he could. It broke off. Kyle at the same time was pulling at Cartman's foot chains. He broke those too. They could both hear shuffling as Cartman put on his pants.

"OK, can you turn on the light now?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, we can... Let's just find it..." Stan said.

They tried to find the light, and they found it after five minutes. Kyle switched it on, it was dim.

"What time is it Eric?" Kenny asked.

Cartman turned to the clock. He said the time was 9:45. Kenny's handcuffs were taken off, but the neck chain was left on because they couldn't figure out how to get it off. Kenny got up and gave the Nazi hat back to Cartman. The hat had been on the bed for a long time. Cartman put his shirt back on. Kenny went to the door.

"Lets find 'em. Make them pay." Kenny said 


	5. Chapter 5

They walked downstairs, and it seemed as though no one had noticed the groups absence. They were in the kitchen. They stopped for a minute.

"We should probably go to Wendy." Kyle said.

"Yeah. I want to ask her where they went." Stan said.

They walked to Wendy in the living room. She turned around and smiled

"Oh hey! Are you guys enjoying the party?" She asked.

"Yeah Wendy, it's really cool. But we were wondering where Gregory and his friend disappeared to." Kenny said.

"Oh! They left a little bit ago. Turns out, he came to tell us that since they were both kicked out of their houses, they are moving back to South Park!" Wendy said, almost delighted.

"Oh.. So when Are they moving in?" Cartman asked.

"Well, because they're underage, they need parental permission. I believe they got that sorted out before they came here, so I'm pretty sure he said within the next week." She said.

"Oh OK! Well, we'll be with Tweek and Butters." Kyle said.

They walked to Tweek and Butters on the back porch,swearing as they went.

"I can't believe they're moving here..." Stan said.

They got to the side porch, and it was just the 6 boys. Tweek freaked out when he saw them, because he hadn't noticed them come out.

"Hey-Hey guys. So what have you been doing?" Butters asked.

"You were gone for a long time!" Tweek yelled.

"Eh,nothing. Just hung around really. We took Kyle's car and drove to 7/11 for a bit." Kenny said as an excuse.

"Oh cool." Butters said.

They went to the edge of the porch, which overlooked Tokens house, a few hundred feet away. Tweek was shaking and twitching horribly.

"Did you hear? Gregory's moving back to South Park late this week." Butters asked.

"Yep." Cartman said.

The boys all rested their arms on the railing. Kyle began to sing the song playing inside, Just Can't Get Enough by the Black Eyed Peas, under his breath. Stan leaned towards Kyle's ear, and whispered.

"You really can't get enough of me, Can you?" he whispered.

Kyle couldn't help but laugh. Tweek turned to the two.

"Wha-What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really. Just an inside joke." Kyle said.

They were quiet for a few minutes. The 4 boys thought the same thought at the same time, because with out meaning to, they each spoke in unison.

"Shit..." 


End file.
